Teen Wolf Season 3
by thefaultinourwinterwidow
Summary: Follow the adventures of the McCall Pack emissary, Riley Deaton as she juggles the pack, the new evil alpha pack and a new love


We were currently at the tattoo parlor with Scott to get his first tattoo. He said he was rewarding himself for not talking to Allison during the summer. Also, things have been been good in Beacon Hills. I knew about the Alpha pack coming, however Scott did not. I wasn't supposed to know; I overheard my dad talking to my aunt about them. I don't know why they are here, I just know that they are here.

"Well it's a good thing you drew me a picture," the tattoo artist says, looking at a picture of two bands Scott drew horribly, might I add.

We tried to tell him his tattoo choice was quite interesting to say the least. Stiles found a picture that looked like the Kanima and held it up to Scott. I laughed thinking it was really funny but Scott had other ideas.

"Too soon?" Stiles joked.

"A little," I laughed.

We waited while Scott got his tattoo which didn't take too long. We were going to drive home when Scott started to groan in pain in Stiles' Jeep.

"Guys is it supposed to feel like this?" Scott said, looking at his arm.

"Well you did just get your arm stabbed with a needle a thousand times," Stiles said, shivering.

"Stiles are you still afraid of needles?" Scott asked him, laughing.

"So wait, you're telling me that you were almost killed by Peter, almost killed by Derek, almost killed by Jackson and that a small needle scares you?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, I'm scared of them too." Stiles awkwardly laughed while starting his Jeep.

Scott groaned in pain, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, its definitely not supposed to feel like this," he says while taking the bandage off.

We look at the tattoo as it fades into his tan skin.

"I can't believe it healed!"Scott says shocked, while looking at his arm in disbelief.

"Thank God, I hated it." Stiles said, looking at him.

I laughed as we came up to a traffic light. A car pulled up beside us, it was none other than Lydia and Allison. Scott noticed them immediately and hid his face. Stiles tried to wave "hi" to them. I just rested my head back.

Lydia and I were OK, but we were never best friends. I liked Jackson for a long, long time before she "took" him from me. Granted he did turn out to be a homicidal lizard, but she knew I liked him and still dated him anyways. I'm not one to hold grudges but there is something about her that makes me want to pull her hair out. Allison and I were cool. Well until she broke up Scott and went against us when we tried to help Jackson. Scott, Stiles, and Danny are my only true friends. Well you could count Isaac as one too. We became really close last year after Derek turned him and Jackson killed his dad. I helped him get over his father's death because my mother died too, a very long time ago though.

Lydia's car speeding away snapped me out of my day dream. The light turned green and Stiles started to drive.

"What are you doing?'' Scott asked like he was crazy.

"Um, he's driving..." I answered him, confused.

"Yeah, right behind Lydia and Allison!" Scott said, gesturing towards Lydia's car.

"Well do you see anywhere to turn?" Stiles asked glaring at Scott.

"Do something," Scott said, waving his hands in the air.

"Scott, just relax," I said while putting my hand on his arm.

Stiles stopped the car in the middle of the road. I slapped my hand to my forehead. My friends are such idiots sometimes. I looked ahead and Lydia stopped her car as well. Suddenly we heard this huge crash and realized it was from Lydia and Allison. We rushed out of the car running down the road. There was a deer that crashed right through their windshield. I backed up a bit shocked. It was the alpha pack. It had to be. Scott went up and put his hand on the deer.

"Was it sick?" Stiles asked, trying to comfort Lydia.

"No. It was scared, actually terrified," Scott said, looking at us.

I backed up more, feeling scared. Scott must of noticed.

"Riley, what do you know?" he said, staring at me.


End file.
